Many, if not most, automotive clutch housings are fabricated from a cylindrical work piece. Spline teeth are then formed or cut into the cylindrical work piece. It is desirable to provide a clutch housing where the spline teeth of the clutch housing can be formed on a generally flat work piece that is later formed into a cylinder.